Can't Face The Dark
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Clint is captured on a mission and gets brutally tortured and even raped! Can the avengers help their friend recover from this traumatic ordeal, Or is the Clint they once knew gone forever?Fem!TonyxHawkeye
1. Miscalculation

_**Kay so I for some strange reason am now officially on an avengers fanfic streak sort of thing, basically meaning I am going to be making a lot of stories about them at the moment, a list of which will be posted for those who are interested or maybe have aparticular pairing they would like to see**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Mission Gone Wrong  
**_

Mari, better known as the "bloody Mary" of her current generation, the nickname coming from the numerous hellish killing sprees she had gone on in her hometown located in a small eastern section of France. Her heinous acts of savagery earned the title after finding numerous victims ranging from small children to grown men and woman, their remains strewn out for all the world to see and gag at claiming they were some sickening form of art instead.

However, whenever the local police would be on her trail she always seemed to just disappear at the last minute leaving not so much as trace to locate her by, not even a scent to be followed. The reason being that she was also a former S.H.E.I.L.D agent and thus knew to cover her tracks well.

Director Fury realized normal officials wouldn't stand a chance against her and needed to take action fast to eliminate the threat. So he sent out one of his current best agents, Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye.

It was originally intended for him to go with special agent Romanoff, but...

"Natasha, I'll be fine alright?"Clint spoke looking over his shoulder at his longtime dear friend and teammate, Natasha Romanoff. The redhead didn't seem any less concerned then when she had barged in a few moments ago asking why he didn't bother to tell her he was being sent on such a dangerous task alone.

"But Clint, I-

"Natasha"He said cutting her off with a small friendly smile, one she had grown to cherish over the years she had known him"You said you wanted us to take some time apart, right?Go solo for a bit so that we could, you know...get things sorted out..."He said a bit quiter now

Natasha went silent, it was true. It had been her idea for them to go and do their own thing for a bit once she realized the growing feelings they may have been holding for one another. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of thing at the moment.

Clint smiled. The sharp shooter lifted the bag of his up against is shoulder heading for the door.

"But Clint, I have a bad feeling about this, I mean you remember what she was like back when we worked with her!She...she-

"I know Tasha, I know!"Clint said whirling around to face her,a determined look in his eyes as he spoke"We can't sit around doing nothing though, it's because she was one of our own that WE have to put a stop to it!Tasha, she is out there right now using the skills designed to protect people in order to cause them harm and suffering _I_ can't let that go"

There it was, that same self-righteousness that Natasha Romanoff owed her life to. Momentarily recalling the events where Clint had saved her from a similar fate, he had spared her life where no one else would, and for that she would always be grateful.

"Alright. you win"She conceded gently"But Clint, _please_ if you need back-up, don't hesitate to call I'm begging you"Clint looked at his friend for a moment feigning shock as he spoke in a teasing manner"_The_ Natasha Romanoff is begging, why I'm shocked I've lived to see the day"

She playfully punched his shoulder returning the friendly smile he had given"Shut up, you would do the same"She defended before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. Clint did the same just as Natasha paused in her steps looking over her shoulder at the archer whispering a soft goodbye to him

"You better come back, Clint"

* * *

What Agent Barton and Romanoff didn't know though was that there was three very important and crucial things missing from the S.H.I.E.L.D. data file, however. More like Three, actually.

Mari was a fighter. A really good fighter. Not to mention extremely clever to boot.

She was also a master of torture during her time spent within the confines of SHIELD.

And finally, during her time as an agent she seemed to display a rather..."disturbing" interest in Clint Barton himself, something resulting in being one of the main reasons she wound up being forcefully removed form the line of duty.

Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and member to team Avenger, realized this too late.

By the time the sharpshooter had painfully stirred, he had come to the realization that she had been heavily sedated. Clint's head throbbed ruthlessly, he imagined it being like Thor slamming his mystical hammer into his skull every passing second, the pain growing worse.

His stomach also had pains, to the point that she had felt nauseated from the heavy amount of bile he tasted in his throat, his stomach still doing flips form the rough treatment given to him

Most of all, his arms and legs _hurt_. Lances of pain shot up along the archer's limbs when he tried to move them. He grimaced struggling to look down and was almost shocked to see his legs were tightly strapped to each corresponding leg of the chair. The wood pressed hard against his shins. The ropes cut into the flesh of the man's calves while feeling his breath hitch in his throat upon seeing the terrible bruises that blossomed on his ankles.

"The infamous Hawkeye himself...just like a that's been clipped of it's wings and sent plummeting to the ground, beak and all"

Mari's taunting voice, coated with a secret air of adrenaline as well as excitement, filled the small, dark room. Clint scrunched his eyes shut tightly from the headache still going on.

He stifled a groan before sucking in a small gasp as it dawned on him.

'_How the hell does she know who I am_?'

"Those arms of yours are too dangerous, little bird. taking away your little bow and arrows was the first thing I did after I knocked you out with some good old fashion chloroform."

He has been in the situation countless times, it posed no new threat: being stuck to a chair, forced to listen to his foes' taunts and playing around with their victim before moving in for the kill. However the major difference was unlike those times when she had been successful in busting out and kicking ass, Clint was now fresh out of luck it seemed.

"I saw what you did to Sandy and Krug. Too bad, and here i thought we could maybe be friends and all."

Hawkeye felt his brow furrow in a subtle mix of both pain and confusion. Sandy and Krug...must have be her two little lackeys out front. Through the foggy and drug induced haze of his mind, he finally remembered what had happened shortly before being captured.

* * *

_He had infiltrated Mari's hideout easily enough with little to no effort whatsoever._

_He made a mental note of all the dull walls, run-down furniture, and the heavy scent of old dried up blood and iron. He remembered resisting the creeping urge to gag, when his eyes laid on an old and rotted corpse still hanging limply with numerous sharpened knives protruding from it's hollowed out remains, He swallowed the small bit of bile making it's way up his throat._

_Daring to step closer his fingers brushed against the icy bones and decayed flesh. small bits of hair still clung to the head, and from the tattered remains of the dress and discarded teddy bear beside it, he assumed it to a girl. A chill had run down his spine. A young girl, most likely no older than five or so._

_"Hey, who's there!?"  
_

_For a quick moment his muscles went rigid and tensed. He relaxed though upon realizing the sounds came from outside. Clint silently crept over, bow drawn and arrow aimed with deadly precision. Along the way he spotted the kitchen counter down the hall, the decor was all marked with deep, slashing cuts, all from the same butcher knife which he laid eyes on next. The sharpshooter's attention shifted to the partially open window, covered in grime and dust. Moving to the side, he leaned over for a better angle, carefully peeking out through the dirty glass._

_Two figures stepped out into his line of sight, one a boy and the other a girl. They fought furiously over something,their clothes stained with fresh blood from the looks of it. They went about their normal routine checks around the hideout occasionally throwing out the occasional colorful word or two as they did so. Clint peered at the the two down below. They were small from where he remained perched in the shadows...though he still couldn't help but wonder what innocent life was cut short this time..._

_A cold wave of dread overwhelmed his body. He notched the arrow to precisely align with it's intended target, just to be safe. Filled with cold, murderous rage, he boldly stepped into the yard and without warning began firing arrows at the unable to react thugs with deadly force and swiftness._

_The two of them proved to be too busy bickering at one another in that moment to see him coming. They reeled back from the sharpened tips that dug themselves through their flesh, now embedded in their heads. They died without a sound, which was pretty normal for Clint especially if he stuck to his usual preferred way of killing with his trusty bow and arrows, or even guns and such._

_He surveyed his most recent two quick and clean kills. The arrows were still buried deep into the two people's skulls, up to the midpoint. Blood ran down to make clean red lines that seemed to bisect their heads._

_He decided it best to move on to his true objective now._

_Just then without any hint or indication of being there in the first place something seized him from behind, familiar feminine swift hands who smothered him with a rag. The chloroform knocking him out, and making his world fade to black._


	2. Torture

**Alrighty, finally finished the next chapter, went a little crazy further on it so consider yourselves warned!**

_**Also I'm thinking about making a Fem!tony x Male!Pepper story, it would start out with the first movie though, but haven't decided yet please let me know what you think and hope you enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Two:Torture**_

Clint was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mari give out a low, dissatisfied sigh. "It'll be hard for me to find replacements, you know. Not many people are willing to work for someone who will probably just wind up killing them anyway."

Clint felt his stomach churn in disgust "Your pathetic"He spat, eyes filled with nothing but raw emotion, forgetful of the fact that he was supposed to be a spy for the moment, wanting nothing more than to shove an arrow through this woman's heart and watch her crumble to the floor dying.

"I saw...what you did to that little girl. Your not a human, your nothing more than a maniac, a _monster_!"He snapped looking her square in the eye the whole time watching for any flicker of emotion to cross her face. One that would hopefully prove she still had a shred of humanity left...that she perhaps regretted her actions.

There was none.

Instead she lunged for him wrapping cold fingers around his throat choking the air form his lungs and crushing his windpipes with what felt like unbearable force. She slowly leaned closer resting her lips against his ear whispering into it"That's one of things I always liked about you, Clint. Even undercover you aren't afraid of showing your emotions, anger, resentment, hatred...you let it show for everyone to see.

She released her grip on his throat, Clint gasped drawing in heavy amounts of oxygen soon after not lifting his head to meet her gaze again

"Your special Clint. _Unique, _few people posses the traits you do these days, now it's all about who can blow who up first, who can break the other mentally not physically"She rattled on slowly starting to circle around him like a hungry predator, she licked her lips never taking her eyes off his form, trailing along each muscle with deadly precision.

"If your going to kill me then do it already, please just spare me the sound of your voice"Clint bit out, a small hint of amusement in his tone making her halt. She cocked an eyebrow tilting her head curiously toward the side, her face resembling that of a child unsure for a moment, but then she continued speaking

"Why kill such wondrous bait, such as yourself?"She said coldly, a cruel grin spreading across her face.

Clint felt his blood run cold '_Bait?She couldn't mean...'_

"Yes Clint, the avengers"She said now her lips back against his ear, her hands slid forward down onto his own, he tensed beneath her turning his head off towards the side hearing her sickening sweet voice"I wonder how your faith in others will stand, when your stuck here screaming out in sheer agony as they watch every. Single. Moment."

Clint didn't answer. He laid back in the chair after she finally pulled away, suppressing the urge to vomit. He suddenly didn't feel so good. Ignoring the threat was difficult, as was the need to mask his surprise wondering how she knew so much about him exactly.

"Don't take me for a fool Hawkeye, _You_ know that _I_ know you are Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, operative of secret organization S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of the Avenger's initiative project . They must've worked extremely hard to keep your identity from the public eye, as well as those who do harm to S.H.I.E.L.D. or the avengers"

"It was a commendable effort too, but useless"

She started paced around him again like a wolf stalking its prey. Clint remain still, A throbbing headache overtaking him, he really just felt like shit right now for some reason.

"You must feel pretty fucking good about yourself, huh? One of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, An Avenger and a secret agent!You think your such tough shit, don't you Barton!?"

He winced as her voice became louder, mocking him, seething with rage as it filled his pounding ears making him wince. His breathing hitched, a small part of him shrank in slight fear of the sudden show of anger directed at him.

After the whole 'Alien invasion' catastrophe in New York, the Avengers pretty much became famous overnight. Public attention had been immense and relentless with Tony, Steve, and Bruce taking on the brunt of it. Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki in custody, while S.H.I.E.L.D. took on the painstaking task of removing any trace of their two best agents from every form of media available at the time. He bit his lip in concern for Natasha.

"Where's Natasha, thought you two were pretty much attached at the hip with the amount of time you spend together? Or did the wittle itsy bitsy spider get washed out of a drain? Guess so, huh."

"Fuck off!" He retorted hotly. "She'll come, and when she does I'm sure the first thing she'll do is kick your sociopath ass"He finished, a glint of defiance coming back into his eyes

Mari remained impassive, giving a small shrug of indifference at the threat. "Oh I have no doubt she will come, the others probably will too. Especially when they see what I'm about to do to you, Clint."

She walked over to something sitting on top of what appeared to be a stand of some kind, Barton felt the color drain from his face seeing that it was a camera.

Something tightened in the captured hawk's chest as Mari stood in front of him again. She leaned down grabbing hold of his chin and tipping it upward so their eyes met one more time slowly moving forward until she was too close for Clint's liking.

Two or three inches more and they would be kissing for crying out loud. She could hear the ropes on his wrist whine when he pull on them growing increasingly desperate for freedom. Mari held up her hand to touch him. A cold, yet surprisingly soft thumb brushed against his cheek. Slowly and gently, she traced along the contours of his jawline. He moved up to her cheekbones. His hand snaked behind her ear and up to brush at her curls. He eyed her like Clint was forced to suppress a shudder of sheer disgust at the action squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

"Aww don't do that, I just love the color of your eyes." she purred evilly. "And your hair...it's so soft, what's your secret?"

"Fuck you!" He spat actually spitting on her face for added effect.

"Didn't think you would answer my question"She said dismissively moving her other hand to wipe away the sprayed liquid on her face speaking up again,a bemused expression still etched into her features "Let's begin, shall we?"

She moved both her hands down against his neck going past his collarbone. Instinctively Clint jerked himself as far back as he could feeling himself start to hyperventilate just a little feeling the rising urge to get as far away from the others invasive touch.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me, you crazy bitch!"He snarled receiving a quick, harsh slap against his face sending him backwards hitting the ground hard and tumbling out of the chair. He struggled feeling as though his legs were jello at the moment while he suddenly gagged towards the ground spilling out what little amount of contents he had form this morning on the cold, cement floor beneath him

Mari clicked her tongue in disapproval "My oh my, what a temper you have, little hawk. And now you've gotten the floor all dirty too, honestly what a bad bird you are...plus,don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite to say how dirty my hands are when your mouth isn't any better either, I guess I'll have to do something about that."

She slowly stalked around him while he tried in vain to muster up the strength to stand, only to fall back down to the floor. she looked at him watching the effects of her drugs do their job well. He scrambled away from her when she reached her hand out towards him. This time she held a knife in the opposite one, roughly grabbing his ankle and jerking him towards her moving to straddle his waist.

"Let's put a smile on that face."

She roughly grabbed hold of his chin, the other hand keeping his arms above his head hearing a small groan of pain escape his lips, the bruises on his ankles starting to swell up in pain. He felt his stomach lurch watching the glistening tip of the blade hover just over underneath the buttons of his shirt.

'Oh God…now what is she going to do?'

His body jerked feeling a wave of hot white pain engulf him as the knife cut through the skin of his chest in a slow, agonizing motion, gradually forming letters while blood gushed forward seeping it's way towards the ground and spreading out all around him in a large puddle. He wanted to scream, more so than ever before, despite the unbearable amount of searing pain however...he dared not to. After what seemed like ages, Mari finally removed the blood-stained blade and stepped back, as if surveying a new piece of artwork she had just finished.

He swallowed hard, still feeling the stinging pain as he lightly tilted his head to get a better look at what she had done. Salty tears stung his eyes making out big, bloody letters carved into his chest for all to see spelling the psycho girls own name:_MARI_

"Looking good, if I do say so myself. But I guess I'll have to find another way to open that pretty mouth of yours."She said watching in fascination as Clint struggled to stand once more, this time successfully getting to his feet and staying there, she noticed his lips moving but heard no words coming out

"What's that sweetheart?I can't hear you"

He lowly raised his head, his piercing bluish-gray orbs locking with her own twisted green ones seconds before he slammed his fist into the side of her face turning to make a run for it.

She merely grunted while he gave a muffled cry behind bloodied lips. It hurt way more than he had been expecting. His legs abruptly buckled beneath him though just as he reached the stairs, his bruised and battered legs dragging him to the floor with an agonized gasp of pain. Mari laughed as she watched him lean against the lowest step for support, his chest heaving in exhaustion while he remained on the dirty floor. At the sound of her laughter, anger boiled inside her. It was quickly replaced by fear when he saw all traces of amusement and previous playfulness evaporate form her being.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"She stormed over not even sparing a moments mercy as she grabbed him by his still bound wrists dragging him across the floor kicking and screaming before violently kicking him in the stomach. Clint reeled back showing only the smallest hints of pain.

Then she kicked at his back watching him lurch forward, then she gave another, then another continuing to mercilessly assault him with her heavily built boot. She was becoming angrier by the second still receiving no sound from the hawk eyed man writhing below her.

"Feisty, aren't you? Then let's get right to it! Come on, You bastard. I want to hear you scream!"

She kicked him one last time in the gut. Finally, she went and grabbed an empty beer bottle by the handle. Striking it over the old drawer and broke the bottle in half. The frayed glass of the half she held glistened in the dim light, resembling spikes on a mace. Clint's eyes widened seeing it through the misty build-up of tears. She flashed him a wicked grin sinking down onto her knees and pulling him down against her skillfully using one hand to tug on his belt.

'_No...no, no, please..._'He pleaded mentally not wanting to see this scene play out, she growled at him as he began to struggle in her grasp. It was a deep, cannibalistic growl that froze every inch of his body with fright just as she tore open his black jeans and plunged it into him.

Clint threw back his head in a blood curdling scream. No amount of discipline and hardship could train him to endure such hell. He wailed in agony as Mari continued the relentless assault. Her sick, twisted smile actually widening while twisting the broken glass to excruciating angles until blood soaked her jeans up to the knee. Clint continued screaming out in pain hearing the chorus of Mari's maniacal laughter echo through the air around him. He felt as though he could no longer breath tasting a metallic taste in his mouth trying to turn onto his side.

Mari simply watched the wonderful display of brutality. Her eyes glinted with sadistic glee.

"Oh sorry...can't breathe, huh? Here, let me help you."She said allowing him to redo his pants before she seized him by a fistful of blonde hair hurling him so that he flew forward and unknowingly back into the camera's line of sight. He was curled up like a fetus, crying and clutching his thighs and such. His hand quickly became drenched with dark red blood. Mari felt her adrenaline pumping again as she gazed at his arms and hands in wonder, almost reveling at large amount of his own blood he was covered in.

"So much red, you've never looked better Clint! It's…almost addicting, isn't it."

Clint shuddered uncontrollably feeling incredibly sick and disturbed right now. He couldn't believe what the hell he was hearing. This girl...was actually getting turned onto him, seeing him like this!?

"Normally, anyone I kidnap ends up getting diced up or tortured til they just wither away and die, as you yourself have seen"Her voice returned to the calm, seductive one from before. She knelt down beside him hearing his softened sobs of depression slowly pushing stray strands of blood covered blonde hair form his eyes"But you're far too special for that sort of treatment, aren't you Clint?Besides, I just _love_ to see you broken more than anything. You think you're so tough, with your little bow and arrow, your little team of avengers. Think again. You're nothing!"

Clint could barely register what was being said to him. He was far too engulfed by the searing pain coursing through him at the moment to care for what she said. Tears streamed down the assassin's face, to mingle with the blood that was now smeared all over him. The words still stung him somehow though, so much so that he wanted to bury his face against the icy feel of the cement he lay on, not wanting to face the harshness of the world anymore when her next few words brought him back to reality.

"I wonder how little Natasha and the others will react when they see you like this?"She ran her fingers through his hair"Do you think they'll be angry Clint?Enraged?Do you think they'll even care?"She finally spat out seeing him cringe in fear, the fear of being abandoned in his time of need, of desperation.

'_Natasha...!_'

He wanted to be able to see them all again. To be laughing with them back at the shwarma place Toni loved so much after a hard fought battle. The multimillionaire telling jokes and stories of how she pissed off the senator and he tole her to fuck off in the middle of the courtroom, she just laughed it off though. He didn't know about the three months of captivity Stark had endured to get to where she was now, the hard decisions and betrayals the girl had lived through recalling how upset he and the others were when they first learned of the truth behind the woman who always smiled even when she didn't have, trying to brighten up everyone else's day.

Captain Rogers who was an all around nice guy to everyone, even those who had rubbed him the wrong way. He had gotten off on the wrong foot with Toni, but after the defeat of Loki the two managed to smooth things over. Though the tech wiz still liked to tease him every now and then when he didn't know how to operate something that was basic knowledge to the people of this day and era.

Bruce who was sort of the voice of reason in the group when he wasn't the 'other guy' at least. most of the time he seemed calm enough, though no one took many chances with him, even Thor admitted to getting knocked around by the hulk on several occasions, needless to say for being so cautious of things Bruce was probably still the most feared of the avengers for his breath taking anger issues, but he seemed to be close to Toni at least.

Then there was Thor, for a demi-god Clint didn't think he was all that bad. After his first week on earth he had become obsessed with those fluffy Furreal friend things televised on Tv, and Toni was kind enough to buy him well over a dozen. Clint had counted about three times Thor had come up to offer him one to hold on to, it was a nice gesture, one that earned quite a few laughs of amusement though Clint thought it was more adorable in a way.

Then finally there was Natasha, the one closest to him. She had been his partner through more grim circumstances than he can remember, hell she was the one who severed Loki's control over him bringing him back to the right side and even managing to scare at least half the males in the group shitless, only he and possibly Thor seemed unaffected by the deadly glares she gave off. Even if they we3re mainly always directed at Toni of all people.

They were like Family as Toni had said on a few occasions, a weird sort of dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. And right now Clint wanted nothing more to be with his crazy family instead of lying on this cold, hard floor bleeding himself dry with a sociopath mere inches form his face petting him like some lab rat.

He was thankful when she finally stood to leave, but was nearly driven to a corner at her promise to be back for more 'fun' as she called it.

"Now you stay there and be a good little bird. Shouldn't be too hard for you."

She gave one last maniacal laugh as she swung open the door and left.

Clint felt himself slowly slipping away. His head felt light and dizzy, along with a burning sensation form his lungs. The blood around him became heavy and sticky. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Whether he would die or not, he didn't know and frankly he could no longer find the strength to even care. Before darkness overtook him, he couldn't help the small fleeting wonder of whether or not anyone would miss him if he were gone?If they were thinking of him at the same time he was thinking of them. It sounded nice…to think that it could be true.

* * *

Silence hung heavy in the air as the avengers sat now staring at a blank screen.

No one dared speak, all the nearby shield agents cowered in fright of the heavy waves of absolute fury rolling off the rest of the avengers, Fury and a select few agents as well who were close to Hawkeye, including agent Hill and Phil Coulsen.

Heavy thunder clouds were gathered up above, lightning crackling madly as if ready to rain down and destroy the very earth below scorching and searing it into nothingness.

Captain America had gone pale heavily resisting the urge to vomit his brains out seeing the footage of his friend being beaten, mutilated. It was...barbaric, the way he had been treated.

Bruce had left the room unable to control the inner rage and turmoil any longer going to the only known Hulk-proof room in the entire base with utmost haste. The heavy pounding and beating of the enlarged green fists resounding in everyone's ears as he yelled out in rage, rage that he couldn't protect someone close to him from such pain.

Toni her stomach clench recalling her own three months of captivity and realizing just how lucky she had been in comparison to what she had just been forced to witness. Her big, brown eyes pooled with tears she dared not to shed until Clint was back safe and sound where he belonged, making a silent promise to bring him back home.

Natasha was...conflicted. She felt anger, boiling white hot rage consuming her very being. This...this _monster_ had dared to hurt her partner, to use her and the other avengers as a means of doing so as well, she taunted him, hit him, humiliated him. mutilated him beyond any and all comprehension.

And she even fucking _filmed it!?_

It killed her inside, hearing the painful screams of her best friend and longtime partner, his choked sobs...it was all too much when she saw the floor painted with blood. _His_ blood.

She never wanted to see him like this, he was a good person and didn't deserve it. He was the one to save her, and yet when he needed it no one had been there to save him...

_"Natasha, I'll be fine alright?"_

_"But Clint, I-_

_"Natasha"_

_"But Clint, I have a bad feeling about this, I mean you remember what she was like back when we worked with her!She...she-_

_"I know Tasha, I know!"_

she should have gone with him!She should have...been there for him.

Then she felt the pain, the overwhelming grief of it all, it was unbearable for her...to know the next time she would see him, hoping an d praying he was even still alive for her to find...he would be in such a broken state.

'_I'm so sorry Clint..._'

"How soon can you all be ready?"It was Nick Fury's voice that broke the silence, asking the one question that was sure to get a response form all of them.

They looked at him with eyes full of tears and determination sending a silent message.

"Bring him back"

Was Fury said not bothering to turn around, it wasn't a command, but a plea.

One answered by the sound of chairs moving and feet racing to the nearest plane. He just prayed they would make it in time...he really didn't want to have to lose one of his best, and someone who deep down no matter how much he said otherwise, he considered a friend.


End file.
